


it's 4 am when you realise

by orphan_account



Series: it's 4 am [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Confusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is he or isn't he????</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's 4 am when you realise

It's 4 am

When your sound a sleep having some weird dream about hands touching you big strong hands. But the dream fades and you sleep on.

You are walking in your hometown it is summerbreak and your season is going pretty well you have three podium finishes in your pocket but you want more you want a win. You can see yourself on the topstep listing to your anthem and then the spraying you realy got him wet WHAT no no shit what the hell why are thinking this you are not gay. It's just seb and mark that's going through your mind and the fact that you caught heikki and david snogging.

The belgium grand prix 

You're wondering down the hall of your hotel when you bump into mark webber holding daniel vettel he looks so at ease with the little child in his arm that you can't help but smile. Then smash into someone and you feel yourself turning red en strangly hot. This is not happening stay down, think of other thing. The rest of the day your mind keeps wondering to him and your glad your not in your racesuit. 

It's 4 am

You wake with a sigh and realise you can't fight it anymore you have strong feelings of lust for a man not any man your rival dammit. He let's his hands wonder down his body thinking about him naked covered in champagne it doesn't last long before he is coming whispering his name. 

It's a big suprise to him when he qualify's pole position maybe it's because he made a deal with himself he is only aloud fantasies about him when he's doing a good job on the track. After the press are finished with him he goes back to his motorhome closes the door. He wonders how it would feel to have him inside him would it be just as good as those cheap pornfilm he's been watching on his laptop and again his got his hand around his hard leaking cock pretending they belong to someone else and it feels so good he has to bite his lip to not make to much noise. He makes a note to win tommorow just to do it again maybe even wonder a little bit further.

In the evening he feels somewath ashamed of himself that he needs this that his even thinking about telling him but he doesn't Chicken he thinks.

Sunday he can't believe it he really can't he's won his first ever grand prix his first ,to bad his rival the one he is lusting after got run off in the first lap by a never learning maldonado. But is relisching the moment when the anthem of his country is starting fuck he is even shedding some minor tears he is so proud of himself. The team celibrates it with a big party and by the end he is so drunk he can barely stond on his feet let alone collect his own reward. He sleeps without dreaming and wakes upt with a splitting headache. Nothing a shower and a handfull of asperine can't fix. When he's finished showering and feels half human again he hears the knock on his hotelroom door. And when he opens the door he is standing there looking beautiful as ever and he is smiling at you, you can just stare at him for a while untill it gets awkward and you ask him to come in. 

You both sit on the bed when he asks you if it's true. Your recovering mind wonders if you told him how you feel about him in your alchol feuled haze, so you look at him confused and hope you do not turn bright red at the spot. He says you told me you wanted me to fuck you senseless last night did you mean it, he looks at you with pleeding eyes and you break you hold your head in your hands and whisper Yes. He puts his hand on your shoulder and then you feel his lips on your neck as he gently lets his fingers slide to the towel that is covering you. You do not know how long i've been hoping thet you notice me. You look at his in suprise but slowly close the gap between your lips and kiss him. Not much later and he's aking you no begging you to put your big cock op his ass, then you realise you do not have lube our condoms here but thank god he has come prepared. You fumble a bit and wonder if this is ever going to work when he tells you to relax and coat your fingers with lube before gently breaking him and that is what you do and soon you have 3 fingers in him and he is begging you to fuck him God this feels so amazing when you slowly press you cock inside him making sure to not hurt him, when you are completly inside him you stop to catch you breath before you slowly start to move but is't not fast enough for him he is telling you to fuck right through the matress and so you do when you feel yourself rushing towords the edge you grabe his cock and start yerking him off "porn movies are quit handy". 

You feel like you have run a marathon when four are finished and he is smiling at you and you deside there and then that you are very very much into men no you are very very much into him and you will never go back so you hug him tight and kiss his forehead and thank seb and mark for coming out. But you both deside to keep it a secret for now witch suits you fine 

it turns 2014 is your best year ever because of 1 reason

1 You find yourself

**Author's Note:**

> In the next part i will tell you who they are


End file.
